


The Fair-Weather Patriot

by Minutia_R



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Backstory, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 18:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12115047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minutia_R/pseuds/Minutia_R
Summary: Bellwether had never planned on being a glorified secretary.





	The Fair-Weather Patriot

“Take a note, Bellwether,” said Mayor Lionheart, ducking his head to avoid the low-hanging (for him) pipes in Bellwether’s so-called office. And here she’d thought the one good thing about working in the boiler room was that he’d never bother her there.

“I’m not--” she started, but didn’t bother finishing her sentence. A month on the job, and she was already getting used to being treated as a glorified secretary.

“Can you just confirm the reservations for the staff retreat?”

“Oh, um … where is the staff retreat again? I must have misplaced my invitation.”

“Your--?” said Lionheart, with a blank look on his face. For just a second, he was speechless. Then he recovered. “Oh, it’s at the Pride of the Savannah Club. I didn’t really think it was your kind of scene, you know?”

_Liar_ , thought Bellwether bitterly. She’d bet dollars to salt-licks that he hadn’t thought of her at all.

“But you’re welcome to come if you want!” Lionheart flashed the same grin he’d used on the campaign trail. It was supposed to be charming, but Bellwether had stopped being charmed by predator grins. All she saw was teeth.

“I don’t think so,” she said with a nervous laugh. “You’re right--it’s not really my kind of scene.”

“Great,” he said, managing to sweep out without banging his head, probably off to meet with some business leaders or something.

Bellwether sighed and did a search for the Pride of the Savannah club. It wasn’t the sort of work she’d pictured herself doing if she got elected assistant mayor. She’d thought she’d be able to do important things, make some changes in Zootopia that were long overdue. But things hadn’t worked out that way. If she didn’t get a new job soon, she’d probably go crazy.

Bellwether pushed her glasses up her nose and glanced sidelong down the hall, towards the mayor’s office. _Well_ , she thought, _nowhere to go but up._


End file.
